1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments relate to a transparent protection window, a flexible display apparatus with the same, and a method of manufacturing the transparent protection window.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses are apparatuses that display an image. Examples of display apparatuses may include televisions, computer monitors, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart appliances, and the like, which have explosively increased in demand in recent years. For example, display apparatuses may include all devices in which display image signals are inputted from or exported to the outside.
High-definition flat panel display panels, e.g., organic light-emitting display panels, liquid crystal display panels, plasma display panels, and electrophoretic indication display panels, may be used in display apparatus.